


Твоя ненормальная кошка

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: На кой чёрт, спрашивается, она притащила в дом кошку?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Игнорируется каноничный конец "Гражданской войны" — у Баки есть рука, команда Кэпа не загремела в Рафт, раскола не произошло.

— Джеймс! Мне нужна помощь!

Ничего хорошего голос Наташи, звучащий с порога, не предвещает, и Баки, убирая под кухонную раковину ящик с инструментами, вытирает руки и мысленно считает до десяти, прежде чем выйти в коридор. Безумная русская, как за глаза называет её Бартон, задержалась на задании на четыре часа. Скорее всего, что-то пошло не так. В лучшем случае Наташа легко ранена. В худшем — сейчас придётся выбегать в подъезд с пистолетом в одних перепачканных джинсах и тапочках, чтобы разобраться с её «хвостом».

Тем не менее, жить с ней всё ещё лучше, чем жить с Сэмом. Баки не пробовал, но уверен.

— Что слу...о, Боже.

Едва выйдя в коридор, Баки морщится. От Наташи благоухает настоящим райским садом — правда, только что щедро удобренным. Даже ему трудно выдержать такой аромат.

А ещё всё это безобразие обтекает с Наташи на начищенный паркет.

— Нравятся мои духи? Я назову их «Фьюри №5». У этого чёрта оказалась устаревшая информация о сухих коллекторах Вашингтона, — Наташа всё ещё отфыркивается, кое-как сохраняя невозмутимый вид, и расстёгивает молнию измазанной куртки. На отполированную тумбочку ложится какая-то флэшка, туго завязанная в презерватив, и Баки провожает её печальным взглядом.

Главная суперспособность Чёрной Вдовы — вовсе не душить мужчин бёдрами, а за тридцать секунд превращать в хлев собственную квартиру.

— Так какая тебе нужна помощь? 

— Секунду. Подставь руки.

Баки совершенно автоматически повинуется. Куртка Наташи шевелится. Она всё с тем же выражением лица, будто ничего необычного не происходит, суёт ему в ладони вымазанный в помоях комочек непонятного цвета.

Живой комочек.

— Помой ребёнка, — говорит Наташа, начиная раздеваться прямо в коридоре. 

Баки даже не смотрит на то, как угробленные вещи падают на чистый пол — куртка, джинсы, рубашка. Наташа шлёпает в ванную комнату босиком, сдавленно шипя.

А на металлической ладони Зимнего Солдата копошится, попискивая, инопланетно-помойного вида крохотное существо с голубыми глазами.

— Наташа, — выразительно произносит он. — Ты притащила в дом кошку?

— Это кот. Он чёрный, — доносится из душевой кабинки. — Мы встретились в канализации Вашингтона, оба в полном дерьме. Я решила назвать его Ником Фьюри.

Баки внимательно смотрит котёнку в глаза, придерживая его на железной ладони. Котёнок жалобно мявкает.

— Но у него оба глаза на месте.

— Можем назвать его Т'Чаллой.

— Нет.

— Сэмом?

— Пожалуй, Ник — отличное имя.

Наташа не успевает закрыться в ванной — только ошалело нырнуть в душевую кабинку с аптечкой, когда Баки входит и решительно сажает подарок из канализации в раковину, включая воду.

— Ты не можешь помыть его на кухне? 

Из кабинки через верх вылетает сначала бюстгальтер, потом трусики. Баки стоически молчит — все его силы уходят на то, чтобы удерживать панически вырывающегося из раковины котёнка.

— Не могу, — наконец отвечает он. — Я разобрал на твоей кухне трубу под раковиной. Кажется, кофейную гущу туда сливали ещё до моего рождения.

Если бы Баки сейчас спросили, какую самую сложную миссию когда-либо поручали Зимнему Солдату, он глянул бы в зеркало, на хмурого мужика, сделавшего от напряжения бровки домиком, и ответил: «Помыть котёнка, пока за спиной принимает душ Наташа Романова».

Пока из кабинки то и дело доносится шипение, Баки не может отвлечься и предложить помощь — котёнок, подобно своему тёзке, встрече с Зимним Солдатом абсолютно не рад и явно думает, что тот собирается его убить. Из-под крана доносится истошный душераздирающий писк, и Баки с тоской думает, что если Наташа выключит воду и услышит его, то непременно распереживается. 

На кой чёрт, спрашивается, она притащила в дом кошку? 

— Он скользкий, — жалуется Баки.

— Держи его крепче.

— И хрупкий!

— Не раздави. Не для того я вытаскивала его с изнанки Вашингтона!

— А для чего?

— Ну… Он бы там умер, в канализации. Жалко стало.

— Ага, и поэтому ты доверила его убийце с металлической рукой. Гениально.

Наташа гремит бутылочками с шампунями и гелями. Баки хмурится сильнее, чувствуя знакомый по какой-то другой жизни цитрусовый запах — но сейчас гоняться за фантомами памяти не получается. Предстоит решить сложную задачу: левой рукой котёнку можно случайно сломать позвоночник, а правую он моментально исцарапает.

Баки всё-таки жертвует правой рукой и шипит не хуже раненой Наташи за пластиковой стенкой, поливая кота шампунем.

— Как тебя вообще угораздило?

— Что конкретно меня угораздило? Довериться убийце с металлической рукой, подобрать котёнка, упасть в канализацию, получить по касательной в левое плечо?

— Про первое я и так вроде знаю. Про всё остальное я бы послушал.

— Насчёт первого я сомневаюсь, а остальное...ничего интересного. Залезла в одну контору, кое-что пошло не так, пришлось дать дёру через канализацию. Сверху стреляли, внизу было мокро и котёнок. 

— Какой подробный расск...ай! Наташа! Он кусается!

— Он вообще суровый. Как Зимний Солдат. Пописал мне в куртку, пока я его сюда тащила. Хорошо, что куртке было уже всё равно.

— Я никогда не писал в твою куртку. Может, он не будет моим тёзкой?

— Это не может не радовать. И я уже назвала его Ником.

Вода в душе перестаёт шуметь почти одновременно с тем, как Баки закрывает кран и заматывает котёнка в первое попавшееся полотенце. Рука Наташи, высунувшись из кабинки, хватает воздух.

— Джеймс, где моё полотенце?

— Оно занято, — Баки кладёт обезвреженный кулёк на стиральную машинку и, демонстративно не поворачиваясь к кабинке, подаёт Наташе своё полотенце. — Дай мне аптечку.

В зеркале над раковиной отражаются голые мокрые плечи Наташи. Левое забинтовано, и на белой повязке едва заметно проступает розоватое пятно.

— Точно всё нормально?

— Точно. Не в первый раз. Поверь, не раз сама себя бинтовала. А уж сколько на Бартоне практиковалась…

— Ладно, поверю, - вздыхает Баки, наскоро обливая изодранную правую руку перекисью и подхватывая котёнка.

— До свадьбы заживёт, — смеётся Наташа, цепляет с сушилки серый свитер Барнса и выходит из ванной следом за ними.

Выпущенный на диван в гостиной котёнок настороженно прижимает уши и несмело переступает с лапки на лапку. Он ещё не до конца высох, чёрная шерсть торчит иголочками, и Баки то и дело выглядывает из кухни, не желая признаваться себе, чем его так притягивает эта картина — Романова с мокрыми волосами в его огромном свитере и мокрый котёнок на диване. Она по-девчачьи улыбается, барабаня по обивке пальцами и стараясь расшевелить Ника; Баки же пытается сохранять суровый вид.

Нечего тут губу раскатывать — он для Наташи не более чем квартирант, навязанный Стивом на время судебных разбирательств по делу Зимнего Солдата и нарушению Соковианского соглашения. Она и так слишком гостеприимна, ведёт себя спокойно, будто угрюмый чужой мужик в маленькой квартирке одинокой девушки — обычное дело. Баки до сих пор неудобно, хотя он, почти безвылазно сидя дома, постоянно убирается, готовит и чинит всё, что подворачивается под руку.

Лучше бы Стив подселил его к долбаному Сэму, но тот ответил «нет» так убедительно, что стало ясно: все предыдущие отказы были лишь тщательной репетицией главного.

— Ты очень долго делаешь чай, — Наташа ёжится, забирая котёнка на голые коленки.

— Потому что это не чай. И ещё я грел молоко для твоей злобной кошки.

— Это кот.

— Какая разница…

Наташа только удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда Баки приносит в гостиную две большие кружки с горячим глинтвейном, а следом — блюдечко с подогретым молоком. Ник не может сам спуститься с дивана на пол, и Наташа ставит его на четыре лапки, осторожно и бережно. В котёнке наконец-то просыпается энтузиазм, и он начинает громко лакать молоко.

— Не знала, что ты умеешь варить глинтвейн.

— Ещё в Бруклине научился. Делал для Стива каждый год на Рождество. А у тебя тут случайно как раз всё нашлось. Подумал, что это лучше согреет.

— Спасибо, Джеймс.

Баки улыбается, глядя, как Наташа обхватывает кружку тонкими пальцами, прикрытыми длинными серыми рукавами, но тут же снова становится серьёзным. Нет уж, не стоит вести себя так, как будто он собирается её склеить. Он всё ещё подсудимый, у него ни кола ни двора, даже память ещё не вся при нём — а Наташа, на секундочку, супергероиня с квартирой в центре Вашингтона.

А если копнуть глубже — всё становится совсем плохо.

Баки не помнит её, но почему-то понимает, что должен. И дело даже не во фразе, сказанной ею тогда в драке, и не в двух пулях, которые Наташа и выдала за повод её узнать при неловкой беседе пару недель назад. Было что-то ещё, что-то, что сейчас дремлет в медленно восстанавливающейся памяти. Что-то тёплое. Как сейчас.

А ещё она упрямо зовёт его Джеймсом. Хотя все остальные называют его Баки.

— Чёрт!!

Маленькие коготочки впиваются в джинсы. Только рефлексы позволяют Баки не расплескать свой глинтвейн на диван, пока Ник любопытно взбирается к нему на коленку по штанине.

— Наташа, он меня ненавидит!

Она заливается хохотом. Отставляет кружку с глинтвейном на стол и забирает Ника снова, отцепив его от джинсов Баки с трудом.

— Конечно. Все тебя ненавидят. И я, и Сэм, и сам Ник Фьюри, — Наташа приглаживает растрёпанную шёрстку, заглядывая в голубые глазки. — По-моему, ты ему понравился. Но спать Ник всё равно будет со мной. Спокойной ночи, Джеймс.

— Спокойной ночи, Наташа.

Придерживая котёнка у груди одной рукой, второй Наташа цепляет кружку, в несколько глотков допивает глинтвейн — и поднимается. Баки провожает её взглядом, медленно потягивая свой. Только когда поломанная дверная ручка Наташиной спальни клацает несколько раз в безуспешной попытке закрыться изнутри, Баки уносит кружки на кухню, кладёт их в посудомоечную машину и расстилает себе постель на диване.

Вдруг становится очень жалко, что Наташа ушла так рано и унесла с собой проклятого котёнка.

***

Впрочем, пожелания спокойной ночи оказываются напрасными.

Баки пялится на зелёные цифры часов, стоящих на тумбочке, до двух ночи. Пытается что-то вспомнить. Цитрусовый запах, шум воды, тонкий изгиб шеи, острые ключицы…

Ухватиться за эту вспышку не получается. Нет ничего до, нет ничего после. Это не Бруклин — там не было всех этих ароматных бутылочек.

Баки закрывает глаза. Тянет металлическую руку к хрупкому плечу, хочет до него дотронуться и…

— Мяу?

Дверь Наташиной спальни скрипит. По паркету легонько топчется котёнок.

Баки свешивает руку с кровати и подбирает дрожащего Ника с пола. Сажает на простыню.

— Что тебе не спится у Наташи? — Баки укоризненно смотрит котёнку в глаза, но тот только жмётся к дивану и мяучит. — Чокнутое ты животное. Иди назад. Это моя постель.

— Мяу.

— Нет, я тебя назад не понесу.

Нику или страшно, или холодно, и Баки скорее инстинктивно накрывает его тёплой правой ладонью. Котёнок умещается под ней почти весь. Баки соображает, что котёнок совсем ещё маленький и не привык спать без мамы. Он уже смиряется с мыслью, что придётся всю ночь бодрствовать и не шевелиться, чтобы не придушить мини-Фьюри, но по паркету в тишине шлёпают босые ноги Наташи.

— Ник убежал, — сонно жалуется она.

— Он у меня.

— Отдай?

— Ему тут хорошо.

— Ты его раздавишь. Я беспокоюсь.

Наташа садится на край дивана, силясь открыть глаза. Баки удивляется тому, что она так и спала в его свитере. Он ведь ей велик, рукава длиннющие, с плеч сползает…

Несколько секунд Баки смотрит на Наташину шею. Она такая сонная, что взгляда не чувствует.

Шум воды, цитрусовый запах…

— Забирай, — бурчит Баки. — Забирай свою ненормальную кошку.

Он кладёт Ника на колени Наташи. Та рассеянно кивает, осторожно уносит его в ладонях и в гостиной снова наступает тишина.

***

Через двадцать минут дверь Наташиной спальни скрипит снова, и вскоре Ник мяукает у дивана.

— Опять ты?

Баки стонет, снова забирая котёнка к себе. Сажает его на грудь. Тот невесомо перебирает лапками. Баки почти с интересом наблюдает, как Ник наконец укладывается, сворачиваясь клубочком, снова накрывает его ладонью правой руки и вдруг чувствует, что ему хочется спать.

Но если он нечаянно навредит котёнку, Наташа с утра очень даже целенаправленно навредит ему.

Баки борется со сном почти успешно, когда ему опять является призрак Наташи в свитере и перевешивается через спинку дивана.

— Он хочет спать с тобой, — ворчит Наташа.

— Хоть кто-то в этом доме хочет спать со мной, — полубессознательно отвечает Баки.

Наташа упрямо забирает Ника к себе.

— Сэм говорит, что тебе надо высыпаться. С котёнком этого не сделаешь, — убеждённо говорит Наташа и уходит.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как дверь скрипит в третий раз, и из спальни раздаётся вопль отчаяния:

— Я всё поняла!

Пока Баки ловит Ника на полу, Наташа выходит из своей комнаты, обнимая подушку и волоча по полу одеяло. Баки не сразу осознаёт, что она намерена сделать.

— Я завтра починю замок твоей спальни.

— Бартон тоже обещал. Раз семь.

— Бартон обещал, а я починю.

Вместо ответа Наташа надавливает на спинку дивана, и тот с грохотом раскладывается. Вместе с лежащим на нём Баки и перепуганным Ником. Она бросает подушку на диван, отбирает котёнка у Баки и ложится рядом, поворачиваясь спиной.

— Диван должен так делать? 

— Нет.

— Тоже сломан? Как тебе это удалось?

— Бартон — придурок.

— Понял. Завтра тоже посмотрю.

Наташа не отвечает. Она поглаживает котёнка уже почти во сне.

Баки засыпает сразу после неё. До этого он безотрывно смотрит на изгиб шеи, прикрытый рыжими волосами, и вдыхает слабый цитрусовый запах.

***

Когда Баки просыпается, Наташа уже чем-то гремит на кухне.

Опыт совместной жизни моментально подсказывает ему, что Романова на кухне с утра пораньше — к неприятностям. Или припрутся гости, или случится бытовая катастрофа. Поэтому Баки моментально спускает с дивана ноги и надевает тапочки.

В правом тапочке подозрительно сыро.

— Наташа, — произносит он громко и обречённо.

— Доброе утро, Джеймс!

— Очень доброе, — с сарказмом отзывается Баки на бодрый голос с кухни. — Твоя ненормальная кошка пописала в мой тапочек.

— Ну, у Ника ещё нет лотка. И он к нему не приучен.

— То есть это будет повторяться. Я счастлив.

Баки шлёпает на кухню босиком, бросая уничтожающий взгляд на Ника, с невинным видом лакающего молоко. Демонстративно суёт тапки в мусорное ведро. И тяжело вздыхает, потому что Наташа вытирает огромную лужу у мойки, оставив на столе тесто для блинчиков в кастрюльке.

— Я забыл собрать слив, — виновато говорит он.

— Тоже из-за Ника?

— Именно. Сейчас соберу, только возьму те серые тапки в коридоре.

— Это тапочки Клинта.

— И что теперь, нельзя?

— Он скоро придёт. Вчерашнюю флэшку забрать.

— Ах, так вот к чему блины…

Баки мрачно наливает себе кофе, уносит его на столик в гостиной и убирает постель. Он даже не знает, почему его так раздражает Бартон. Вроде бы он — друг Стива, он выступил в Берлине на их стороне, а теперь точно так же застрял в Вашингтоне с подпиской о невыезде. Наверное, это как-то связано с Наташей. С тапочками Клинта в её квартире, с блинчиками, которые готовятся к приходу лучника. Но это же не может быть ревностью? Какой смысл ревновать Наташу?

За этими мыслями Баки даже не замечает, как четыре раза вытаскивает из пододеяльника Ника.

***

Клинт действительно приходит очень скоро, торжественно внося пакет с лотком и кормом для котят. Маленький чёрный предатель бежит обтираться о его берцы, и Баки смотрит на него с осуждением, выглядывая с кухни, где только что закончил подрабатывать сантехником.

— А кто это у нас такой? — Клинт садится на корточки и осторожно подхватывает котёнка обеими руками.

— Это Ник Фьюри, — отвечает Наташа.

«Хоть бы переоделась», — мрачно думает Баки, глядя на свой свитер. Наташа из него так и не вылезла.

Клинт пристально рассматривает котёнка, улыбаясь.

— Но у него оба глаза на месте.

— Это моя реплика, — подаёт голос Баки.

— Имя я придумывала,— смеётся Наташа.

Клинт над чем-то задумывается, не отпуская кота. Баки изучает его, невольно развивая утренние мысли. Бартон и Романова вдруг кажутся ему очень похожими — как два человека, которые давным-давно вместе. Они носят чёрные кожаные куртки, одинаково усмехаются, одинаково чертыхаются, заканчивают фразы друг за друга. Клинт, вне всяких сомнений, часто бывает у Наташи в гостях, чувствует себя здесь очень комфортно, имеет свои тапочки, и Баки ловит себя на мысли, что не хочет знать, при каких обстоятельствах был сломан диван.

Клинт переобувается на пороге, снимает куртку, по-хозяйски сажает котёнка на плечо. Баки недоумевает, как не догадался про Клинта и Наташу раньше. Ей ведь всегда нравились сероглазые и отчаянные.

«Всегда?...»

— А ведь это — гениальная кличка, Нат, — весело вещает Клинт, пока Ник цепляется за его рубашку. — Представь себе: «Ник Фьюри жуёт цветы», «Ник Фьюри укусил меня за пятку», «Ник Фьюри ворует колбасу», «Ник Фьюри писает в тапочки»…

— Не надо о больном, — хмуро говорит Баки.

— Как, уже? Сочувствую, Джеймс.

Клинт весело хлопает его по плечу, проходя на кухню. Баки с каменным лицом забирает Ника с его плеча и усаживает на своё.

Он всё ещё думает, откуда ему могут быть известны вкусы Наташи на мужчин.

***

Через три дня, ковыряясь в сломанном диване, Баки всерьёз подозревает, что Бартон — хренов ясновидящий.

Потому что Ник Фьюри уже жевал Наташину фиалку, кусал Баки за голую пятку и воровал с оставленного на десять секунд без присмотра на столе бутерброда колбасу.

Котёнок осваивается в квартире настолько быстро, что даже Клинт на его фоне больше не смотрится хозяином. Баки не устаёт поражаться этому и начинает верить в примету «как корабль назовёшь, так он и поплывёт». 

Хотя то, что Наташа вынуждена проводить ночи в гостиной вместе с ними обоими, Баки считает плюсом. Почему-то так гораздо спокойнее спится. И ещё хорошо, что Бартон выбил для неё больничный, хотя плечо и впрямь еле поцарапано.

— Наташа, — бурчит он из дивана. — Забери свою ненормальную кошку. Она лезет ко мне под руку. Я могу её придавить нечаянно.

Пока Наташа лениво выходит из спальни, Ник ловко выскальзывает из пальцев Баки и забирается в механизм дивана. Голубые глазки нагло зыркают из темноты; крупная рука не пролезает в узкий проём.

— Где он? — Наташа, не замечая Ника, встаёт на четвереньки у дивана, заглядывая внутрь. На четвереньки. В свитере.

Почему она не носит свою одежду, чёрт её дери?

— Он там, — Баки начинает сердиться непонятно с чего. — Не могу пролезть. Вытащи его и унеси с глаз моих долой.

Наташа тянется в неизведанные глубины дивана. Свитер скатывается с плеча, и Баки снова вспоминает чьи-то острые ключицы.

— Вообще не могу понять, что с твоим диваном, — ворчит он, на всякий случай придерживая диван над Наташей. — Как можно было его сломать…

— Просто Клинт как-то натягивал…

— Спасибо, это я и так понял, но надо же как-то поаккуратнее. 

— ...натяяягивал… — сосредоточенно медлит Наташа, стуча ногтями по какой-то деревяшке внутри.

— Боже, просто избавь меня от деталей!

— ...натягивал тетиву на новый лук и неудачно упёрся в диван ногой, — Наташа выныривает из дивана, фыркая от пыли и прижимая котёнка к груди. Ник торопливо лезет к ней за шиворот. — Что у тебя с лицом, Джеймс?

— Что у меня с лицом? 

— Ты ожидал какой-то другой истории?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Просто унеси чёртову кошку, пожалуйста.

Но Наташа чёртову кошку никуда не уносит. 

Она сидит у развороченного дивана, скрестив ноги, с сомнением поглядывая внутрь, гладит урчащего Ника и каким-то загадочно весёлым взглядом изучает Баки.

— А хочешь, я расскажу, как Бартон сломал замок в спальне?

— Что или кого он натягивал в этот момент? — Баки старается оставаться серьёзным и спокойным, но чувствует, что Наташа над ним просто издевается. 

Разжигает ревность.

Всё-таки ревность?…

— Ничего не натягивал, — невозмутимо отвечает Наташа. — И никого. Он тогда на диване ночевал, и ему показалось, что у меня в спальне был странный шум. А я просто разговаривала во сне после Вашингтона.

Баки ковыряет колёсико внутри дивана. Вся конструкция подозрительно хрипит.

— Я думал, что вы вместе, — фраза даётся ему очень тяжело, и он сам не понимает, с чего бы.

— А ещё ты думал, что можешь починить этот диван, — Наташа смеётся. Наверное, потому, что Ник щекочет усами её шею, пытаясь залезть на плечо и облизать ухо. — Брось это безнадёжное дело. Хочешь, я напеку тебе блинчиков?

Она вдруг касается длинных волос Баки, ерошит их — и он одновременно улыбается и хмурится. Это снова вспыхивает в его памяти чем-то знакомым и приятным, таким же неуловимым и цитрусовым.

— Хочу.

— Тогда собери диван назад и больше никогда его не трогай.

Наташа встаёт и уходит на кухню. У неё из-за голого плеча торчит нахальная чёрная морда.

Баки смотрит ей вслед. Ему кажется, что она не идёт, а почти танцует. Наверное, потому, что он надышался диванной пылью.

***

Пятница — худший день недели.

В пятницу в гости к Наташе приходит худший человек в Вашингтоне.

Худший человек в Америке.

Худший человек во всей вселенной.

В пятницу вечером неизменно припирается грёбаный Сэм Уилсон.

Наташа искренне считает, что Сэм помогает Баки восстановить память и адаптироваться к нормальной жизни. На самом деле эта летающая задница, кажется, приходит лишь для того, чтобы поржать, пожрать, распить бутылку красного вина и сказать, что Баки должен постепенно всё вспомнить естественным путём. Бесценная помощь.

На этот раз он даже не здоровается. Просто спрашивает с порога:

— Где он?

— Ты ищешь Джеймса? — Наташа выскакивает с кухни, зажёвывая криво обрезанный кусочек сыра.

— Зачем он мне? Я хочу посмотреть на начальство.

Баки, не поворачиваясь к дверям и не поднимаясь с дивана, отрывает от своей штанины Ника и вручает его Наташе. Та походя лохматит волосы Баки, будто делала так всегда, и несёт котёнка на смотрины к Уилсону.

Баки в одно мгновение расслабляется и ощущает, что готов к любому выпаду Сэма. Даже с интересом косится на него.

Сэм, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, подозрительно всматривается Нику в глаза и открывает рот.

— Ты будешь третьим, кто пошутит про два глаза, — предупреждает Баки.

— Ну и ладно. Кличка всё равно отличная. Здорово будет звучать…

— А про это уже шутил Клинт.

Сэм не ожидает такого напора и поднимает брови, бросая взгляд на Баки и его довольную улыбку до ушей. Наташа посмеивается в дверях кухни, берёт с тарелки маленький кусочек сыра и приманивает им Ника. Котёнок смешно трусит по скользкому паркету за лакомством и ест у Наташи с руки.

— А были другие варианты клички? — Сэм вешает куртку и проходит в гостиную с бутылкой вина.

— Т'Чалла, — быстро отвечает Наташа, принося бокалы и штопор.

— И Сэм, — ехидно вворачивает Баки.

— Поражаюсь вашей политкорректности, сладкая парочка, — беззлобно ворчит Сэм, открывая вино. — Но завести животное — отличная терапия. Общение с котом должно пойти на пользу твоей нервной системе, Бак.

Наташа на кухне хохочет. Баки не сразу понимает, что такого смешного сказал Сэм — он уже успел забыть про укушенную пятку и тапочки, а к игре «найди кота в пододеяльнике» привык, как к рекламному блоку в самый интересный момент.

Его занимает другое.

— Ты назвал нас сладкой парочкой? — Баки интересуется у Сэма вполголоса, забирая бутылку и разливая вино.

Сэм почему-то тоже смеётся. Ужасный человек. Это из-за него приходится теснить Наташу в её маленькой квартирке и жить с этой ненормальной кошкой.

Ник, как альпинист, залезает по штанине на колени к Баки и заваливается пузиком кверху. Приходится повиноваться и чесать.

— Хорошо, когда дома кто-то ждёт, — ювелирно сворачивает с темы Сэм. — Я вот как узнал про ваше пополнение, так тоже решил кого-нибудь завести. Наташа, помнишь, у меня был пустой аквариум? Мы туда ещё винные пробки кидали?

— Помню, — кивает Наташа, принося на стол закуску.

— Я его заселил. Купил рыбку. Угрюмую такую. Чёрного телескопа. Конечно, не кот, не погладишь, с памятью проблемы, но всё равно, кто-то живой. Я ему даже кличку дал.

Баки очень радуется, что не успел отпить из бокала — упоминание о проблемах с памятью его напрягает заранее.

— Какую кличку?

— Баки, — невозмутимо отвечает Сэм и тут же получает по лбу отобранным у Наташи пультом от телевизора. Он даже не спрашивает, за что. Наташа смеётся, устраиваясь между ними с бокалом, чтобы не передрались.

По кабельному каналу транслируют балет. Баки откуда-то знает, что это «Жизель». Наташа собирается переключить, но он перехватывает её запястье и останавливает.

— Оставь. Мне нравится балет, — уверенно говорит Баки. — Может, Нику тоже понравится.

Наташа переглядывается с Сэмом, как будто услышала новость. Уилсон смиренно улыбается.

— Балет так балет, — соглашается он. — Пусть у нас сегодня будет культурная попойка.

***

Ночью Баки никак не может уснуть — думает, зачем согласился пойти с Сэмом в воскресенье на бейсбол. Наташа почти моментально выключается на соседней подушке и почти не шевелится, только иногда, не просыпаясь, ловит Ника, который разыгрался к ночи и скачет по всей постели. Наконец она поворачивается к Баки, прихлопывая котёнка ладонью между ними, пригревает его, глубоко вздыхает с облегчением и затихает совсем.

У Баки в голове звучит мелодия из «Жизели», и она сливается с мерным дыханием Наташи. Он лежит, смотрит на неё — и пытается вспомнить наконец что-то близкое и неуловимое. Настолько близкое, что до этого можно дотронуться рукой.

Наташа опять спит в его свитере, и тот упрямо сползает с плеча. Баки осторожно, чтобы не разбудить крепко спящую Наташу, подтягивает его выше. Прикрывает острые ключицы — и замирает, касаясь их. Зачарованно проводит пальцами по шее, и Наташа едва ли не мурлычет, как Ник, улыбаясь во сне.

Баки вдруг ясно представляет себе странное: может быть, он знал её раньше. До того, как стрелял в неё в Одессе, в Вашингтоне. До того, как она зарядила в вакандского короля электрошоком. Может быть, это её цитрусовый запах, её ключицы, её изгиб шеи. Может, тогда она и говорила ему о том, что любит сероглазых и отчаянных.

В подсознании всё ещё звучит «Жизель», и свои дальнейшие действия Баки лихо списывает на волшебную силу искусства и волшебную силу вина, хотя знает, что это — наглая ложь самому себе.

Он аккуратно убирает с лица Наташи прядь рыжих волос, приподнимается на локте — и касается губами её приоткрытых губ, ожидая, что Спящая Красавица сейчас проснётся, залепит ему пощёчину и задушит подушкой. Но она спит крепко и счастливо, и сонно отвечает на поцелуй. Ласково, нежно, невинно.

И Баки вдруг пугается того, что творит. Пугается того, что это ощущение оказывается знакомым.

Он ложится назад на свою подушку, на всякий случай крепко зажмуриваясь и притворяясь спящим, и думает, что прямо с утра пойдёт в магазин, купит там новый замок и отправит Наташу с этой чёртовой кошкой, которой так необходима грелка, в её спальню. Нельзя же ему, убийце с промытыми мозгами, вторгаться в её жизнь и позволять себе…

Что именно Баки не должен себе позволять, он подумать не успевает. Ник опять порывается куда-то полезть, и приходится для верности накрыть Наташину ладонь правой рукой, чтобы его удержать.

***

С утра Ник Фьюри решает, что покачаться на шторах в гостиной — отличная идея, поэтому Баки выбирает в магазине не только замок для спальни Наташи, но и новые занавески. Задача кажется непосильной, потому что Баки, блуждая в огромном лабиринте торговых рядов, мучительно пытается вспомнить сон. Первый за долгое время абсолютной темноты.

Отголосок видения окончательно исчезает, когда Баки переступает порог квартиры и слышит скрип дивана и голос порноактёра, неумолимо приближающегося к счастливому финалу фильма.

— Ещёёё! 

Баки даже не останавливает Ника, который заблудился в поисках лотка и решил использовать с известной целью берцы Клинта.

— Не останавливайся!

Наташа что-то мычит в ответ. Баки мстительно подсаживает котёнка на второй ботинок.

— Наташа, скажи это ещё раз!

Заготовленная речь о том, что об отношениях с Клинтом врать не стоило, рассеивается следом за обидой, потому что голос Наташи отчётливо звучит откуда-то из-под потолка:

— Нам придётся кастрировать Фьюри.

— О Господи! Да! 

Любопытство оказывается сильнее такта. Баки заглядывает в гостиную и видит Наташу, которая стоит на шаткой, убитой стремянке с крючками для штор в зубах, и Клинта, который почти воет в экстазе, обмотавшись снятой шторой на диване.

Наташа сплёвывает крючки в ладонь и невозмутимо поясняет: 

— Клинт стремянку привёз. 

— Я вижу, — вздыхает Баки, даже не пытаясь скрыть облегчение.

Он разматывает Клинта, который ржёт и не может прекратить, обещая, что сейчас уйдёт. Смеяться Бартон перестаёт только в коридоре, и Баки становится немножко стыдно.

***

Наташа кажется сегодня какой-то особенной. Счастливой, что ли.

Баки старается не думать о ней. Нельзя. И так уже много себе позволил. Все эти воспоминания могут быть только игрой подсознания, никак не относиться к Наташе. Если бы у них когда-то уже были отношения, если бы он знал, что Наташу не пугает его прошлое — наверное, он бы рискнул. Имел бы хоть какое-то право.

Но если он никогда не встречал её, получается, полюбил просто так?

Полюбил?…

Баки зависает, сидя на полу у Наташиной двери с отвёрткой, и только тут понимает: по полу что-то весело гремит, а болты от нового замка куда-то пропали.

— Наташа, твоя ненормальная кошка… — устало начинает Баки.

— Перестань называть его кошкой, — Наташа высовывается из кухни, наворачивая на вилку быстрорастворимую лапшу из коробочки.

— Перестань есть эту гадость.

— Не перестану. Я люблю всякую гадость.

— Не перестану называть эту проклятущую кошку кошкой.

— Он кот. Он мужик.

— Когда ему отрежут яйца, я смогу с этим поспорить.

— Кот без яиц не меняет пол.

— Мне без разницы. Он спёр у меня болты.

— Сам виноват.

— Я просто задумался.

Наташа шаркает тапочками по полу, на ходу надвигая их на ноги, и жуёт свою отвратительную лапшу. Ник выскакивает из-под шкафа, и Баки с обидой отмечает, что её это адское создание хватает не за голую пятку, а за закрытую часть тапочка. Она останавливается над сидящим Баки, смотрит на дверь, оставшуюся вообще без ручки, и задумчиво хлюпает бульоном от лапши.

— А зачем вообще нужен этот замок? — Наташа пожимает плечами и поправляет поехавший свитер, пока Ник увлечённо грызёт тапок. - Выкинь его нахрен.

— А ты так и будешь спать на диване в гостиной?

— Ещё недели две, пока Ник совсем маленький. А там как пойдёт.

Баки едва не тыкает себе отвёрткой в глаз, пытаясь почесать нос.

— Что значит «как пойдёт»?

Наташа снова пожимает плечами, допивая из коробочки бульон.

— Лучше шторы повесь. Я на эту стремянку больше не полезу. Клинт предупреждал, что она устраивала ему пару когнитивных рекалибровок.

— Что?

— Он с неё падал и бился головой, — перевела Наташа. — Так что ты аккуратнее.

— Это многое объясняет про Клинта.

Пока Баки формулирует вопросы, она сгребает запчасти замка и торжественно их выкидывает.

— Замок не нужен. Будем считать, что так решил Ник, — объявляет Наташа.

***

Балансируя на стремянке под потолком и осторожно цепляя шторы на карниз, Баки пытается переварить слова Наташи, но абсолютно не знает, как их трактовать. Всё выглядит так, как будто ей не хочется возвращаться в свою спальню, и поверить в это Баки не способен.

От этих мыслей отвлечь его не может ничто. Даже холодная ступенька под босыми ногами. Даже возня напевающей мелодию из вчерашнего балета Наташи на кухне. Даже её предложения подстраховать.

Баки так хочет побыть наедине с собой и разобраться в происходящем, что к реальности его возвращает лишь тоненький азартный мяв с пола. Только тогда он бросает взгляд под ноги и видит Ника.

Котёнок, пристально следя за пальцами ног Баки, прижимается к полу и виляет попой.

— Не смей этого делать, — угрожающе говорит Баки, и стремянка покачивается. — Если ты это сделаешь, один из нас точно умрёт.

Ник радостно подскакивает ближе к ногам.

— Наташа! Твоя ненормальная кошка…

Левую ногу пронзает острая боль. Стремянка грохочет и разъезжается.

Баки не придумывает ничего лучше, чем в полёте схватиться левой рукой за деревянный карниз, с оглушительным треском накрываясь под Наташин вскрик им, шторами и стремянкой.

***

...Кто-то играет на рояле мелодию из «Жизели», когда он проходит по залу с высоким потолком и большими зеркалами. Он старается казаться равнодушным, бросает непроницаемый взгляд на изящную юную девушку, танцующую своё соло посреди зала. Она похожа на рыжий огонёк в мрачной каменной пещере. Она не улыбается ему, не выдаёт себя, но их взгляды пересекаются.

Он встречает её в зале, на тренировке. Она упряма, она берёт его в захват — и вдруг игриво пробегает пальцами по спутанным волосам, гладит, как кота. Он помнит, что она хотела бы завести себе котёнка, но воспитанницам нельзя иметь домашних животных. Поэтому терпит. Воспитанницам многое запрещено — нарушать режим, нарушать диету, общаться с преподавателями в неформальной обстановке. Но он не в состоянии обойти только табу на домашних животных — для остального достаточно быть отчаянным.

Шея у неё гибкая, ключицы — острые, кожа нежная и пахнет чем-то цитрусовым, когда он обнимает её в общей ванной ночью, утыкаясь носом в плечо, и картинка наконец становится цельной.

Она зовёт его Джеймсом. Он её — Наташей.

Так было в другой жизни. Он видел это сегодня во сне.

Он всегда помнил это, и поэтому не стрелял насмерть, встречая рыжее пламя в бою.

***

— Сколько пальцев?

— Два, — почти честно отвечает он, понимая, что если Наташи две, то количество показанных пальцев надо делить на два.

— Кто я?

— Наташа.

— Кто ты?

— Сержант Джеймс Барнс, 107-й пехотный, — выпаливает он скороговоркой то, что подбрасывает вернувшаяся память.

— Какой сейчас год? — Наташа настораживается, услышав внезапный ответ вместо привычного «Баки».

— Две тысячи какой-то. Очень сложно. Я забываю всё время. Я ветеран, мне позволительно.

Она помогает ему сесть. Затылок ноет. Стремянка и карниз восстановлению не подлежат. Оказывается, один котёнок и один суперсолдат способны в пять секунд навести такой хаос, который Чёрной Вдове и не снился. Наташа явно обеспокоена — она сидит рядом, придерживая его за плечи, и гладит по голове.

Джеймс думает, как с ней заговорить.

— Хорошая вещь — когнитивная рекалибровка, — усмехается он.

— Джеймс, прости, — нервно произносит Наташа, прикладывая к его затылку что-то холодное. Голубые глаза испуганно блестят из-под дивана. - Хорошо, что ты не в окно выпал. Хочешь, я отдам эту ненормальную кошку Клинту? 

— Боже, — бормочет Джеймс. — Нет. Я никому Ника не отдам, тем более Бартону. Это он пытался меня убить своей стремянкой. И вообще, ты всегда хотела завести кота, я с ним как-нибудь...свыкнусь.

— Всегда? — Наташа прикусывает губу.

— Да. Давно. Говорю же, когнитивная рекалибровка — хорошая вещь.

— Ты вспомнил? Сам? Или тебе рассказали?

— Кто мне мог это рассказать? 

— Сэм. Или Клинт. Поэтому они и решили, что у меня ты...вспомнишь, - растерянно отвечает Наташа. — Хотя… Про кота они не знали. Точно. И много чего ещё не знали…

— Например?

Наташа теряется совсем. Смотрит на него, хлопая длинными ресницами, стягивает рукава серого свитера на пальцы. Джеймсу кажется, что она сейчас заплачет.

— Ну что ты, — растроганно шепчет Джеймс, крепко обнимая её. — Иди ко мне. Никому мы Ника не отдадим. И я тебя никому не отдам. Только не плачь, Наташа. И ударился я совсем не сильно.

Раньше, чем Наташа успевает всхлипнуть, Джеймс целует её, сидя посреди разгромленной гостиной.

***

Воскресным утром домашний телефон, стоящий на тумбочке в спальне, разливается отвратительной трелью.

Джеймс мгновенно протягивает руку и хватает его раньше, чем Наташа успевает проснуться. Поворачивать голову оказывается сложно — на подушке прямо над ней дремлет Ник.

— Сэм? Привет. Наташа спит, давай быстрее. Нет, извини, я не пойду на матч. Почему?

Джеймс косится на Наташу. Она впервые спит рядом с ним без свитера, и он прикрывает обнажённое плечо одеялом.

— На меня напала одна ненормальная кошка. Всю спину расцарапала. Нет, не надо привозить перекись. Йод тоже не надо. Ничего не надо. Позови Клинта на бейсбол и отстань. Спасибо. Сэм, спасибо. Ты самый лучший друг. Да, я ударился головой. Да. Пока. Рыбу свою так называть будешь.  
Джеймс ставит телефон на базу и слышит, как Наташа неудержимо хихикает. Попытка притвориться спящей проваливается с треском. Он мимолётно подозревает, что прошлой ночью она тоже не спала.

— Ненормальная кошка? — Наташа ехидно приоткрывает один глаз.

— Лучше бы я рассказал, всё как было на самом деле?

Джеймс лениво перехватывает зашевелившегося Ника и укладывает его к себе на грудь. Тот не сопротивляется и блаженно щурит глазки.

— Ему нравится спать не в гостиной, — глубокомысленно заключает Наташа, потирая глаза. — Ему нравится спать с тобой. Он тебя любит.

В подтверждение слов Наташи Ник Фьюри пытается лизать железные пальцы. Джеймс смеётся, подставляя правую руку.

— А ты? — Джеймс смотрит на Наташу.

Та еле заметно улыбается в ответ и приглаживает его лохматые волосы.


End file.
